Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 premiered in September. It was the first season to take place at Noice Big Brother. Housemates The cast was a variety, and contained 20 people, the biggest cast to date. There was 1 ejection and 3 walk outs in this season. The finale also contained 7 people, with a twist making Jacob leave one day before as he had the least amount of votes. The series was basic at its best. House The house theme for this season was Hollywood. The kitchen entailed an old fashioned but modern type of restaurant, making it unique with many different patterns. The living room was a gold couch, basic at its best, with a red carpet from the doors coming downstairs. The bedroom was a standard but good looking theme, pretty basic too. The diary room was the Hollywood sign with a type of chair like that to match it. The garden had an outside sitting area, and a pool which had a Hollywood monument in it. The bathroom was also very basic. It was the least detailed house. Controversy On Day 10, Katie walked due to arguing with producers and her having enough of the housemates, she also had something going on at home. On Day 11, Leam was ejected for his controversial comments, which involved racism, sexism and homophobia. He was the most hated housemate. On Day 16, Sister Christina walked due to boredom of the other housemates. On Day 21, Gabbie also walked due to an argument with producers also and it getting very heated. Sapphire was also given a formal warning for taking a knife out the kitchen and threatening someone with it. Launch Night On premiere, 16 housemates entered the house. It was then announced a secret Hollywood celebrity was backstage waiting to go in, controlling the week and immunity winners. A week after, in a task that was a talent show, with 3 judges: Jacob, Sister Christina and Jack, who at the time were not housemates. They were pretending to be celebrities. At the end of the talent show, they got up and danced, for it then to be announced they were secret housemates. Making the cast 20 people. Twists All immunity winners, would also send one person each to the ‘dirt room’ a bit like a have-not introduced in Big Brother USA. They would be sealed away from the other housemates, and were an auto nominee, unless an immunity winner wanted to swap someone with them. Earlier in the season, the housemates had the power to evict one housemate in which they chose Cassandra who they also picked to be eternally nominated earlier on in the season. A week before the finale in a very tense task, it was heaven and hell. The public had been voting for who they want to win, although it was not the official vote, it was more who they wanted to save. 2 people at a time were brought into the task room, one door had heaven which led behind the secret wall in the house, meaning they were in the finale; the other was hell where if they entered they would walk out through the main doors in a backdoor eviction with no audience. Jacob, Jack, Shelby, Nathan, Jessica, Da Vonne and Saturn all walked through heaven, with Doodle and Rob walking through hell. A day before the finale, Jacob was announced as seventh in a task where they did awards for each other. Jacob, was told he was the least popular housemate because he had the least amount of votes and had to leave. Category:Big Brother